Raven Plus Sex Equals Oh Gosh
by IHaveASecret
Summary: The titans girls are pressuring little virgin girl Raven into lying on her back and spreading her legs. But she just wants to take it slow... What craziness ensues with their quest to get this timid insecure gal to become a freak?
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction, guys! Well, my best friend Sammy AKA TheDarkQueenOfRandomness made this happen! I love that crazy bitch!

* * *

Raven was the awkward one among the titan girl, who were all chilling in Star's room talking about a subject area she had little experience in... sex. They were playing some sort of question game, but she couldn't give a fuck.

"Raise you hand if you fucked Speedy before." Bumblebee called, interested to find out exactly who her man fucked in this group.

About every girl's hand raised but Raven and Kole's.

"Reason?"Bumblebee asked, her hazel eyes scanning them.

Everyone looked at each other, either blushing or embarrassed.

"I was drunk." Pantha muttered a bit, the others giggling.

Starfire was bold enough to state her reason. "It was when Robin and I had the short breaking of the up. Speedy had arrived..."

Raven was toning the rest of their explanations out, not interested. She could care less if someone was lonely and needed a quick bang or if they were seduced. How did they manage to force her into this girl talk shit?

"Well, don't care who fucked him, he 's tapping this ass only. He needs a daily dose of this honey." Bee added a wink.

A certain rowdy pink-haired ex-criminal smirked. "Well, he's gooooood... Kole, did you get some for Jerry-curls?"

The rosy cheeked gal only blushed, adding on to the natural flush. "Yeah."

Ears perked up, the nosy chicks peppering her with questions.

Raven wanted to leave but they'll hunt her ass down. What type a bullshit is this? She dislikes the topic for some reason unknown even to herself. And they know it...

"...And I'm surprised this girl is still a virgin." Argent commented, pointing a black fingernail at Raven.

The dark empath's attention was definitely caught as all eyes rested on her.

She looked around before snapping, "Is that any of your business? And how do you even **know** I'm a virgin?"

The New Zealand punk winked. "I do stuff while you sleep. You know how trashy I can be..."

That disturbed the gothic girl. She just tried to tune the laughing and conversations out, covering herself. The never fail to make her feel awkward. She could've been reading or meditating or kicking it with Herald. He isn't normal and she liked that... Even if he was too carefree. Raven realized that they're still discussing her...

Oh gosh, please don't talk about him Star-  
"She is always with Heral-" Before she could even finish his name, Bumblebee interrupted.

"Girl, don't get me started on the **MAN**! Oh gawd, I love my BF, but that motherfucka could get it!"

Kole raised her creamy little hand. "Well, Herald is always in Jericho's apartment when I come over. They just sit there and play music. I swear they must smoke marijuana. But I know my baby do-"

"We don't give a fuck." Pantha interrupted quickly. "Herald is our subject."

The rough girl with a sweet side cackled. "Oh shit! I thought I was mean!" Jinx then nodded. "Herald is pretty hot... But I hate his personality, he's too nice. Gosh, can't he atleast curse?" She pointed to Kole. "I know this pretty bitch cusses up a storm when she wants to."

The empath wanted to dig a hole and die in it. The next line said made her want to kill herself-

"Darn Raven, why didn't you pounce him already? He's pretty sexy." The queen of nosy girls pried.

She was angered. Like, really angered. And she was SHOWING IT!

"He's not like that, but you guys don't know him. I'm not like that, but you guys don't know me. And **we're **not like** that**, but no one would understand it!" Raven floated up from the floor she sat on. "I choose to wait for a damn while."

Kole smiled. "Tell 'em!"

Everyone 'hopped on' Kole's dick, yelling at her and teasing her. The empath used that as her escape.


	2. Example Of A Lovesick Ass

Well hello there again people! Here's the next chapter! Well, me and Sammy (TDQOR) double teamed this story. She made me fall in love with Herald in a way. But yeah...

Anyway- Fav, Follow, and review! Or just do one, its still appreciated.

* * *

Raven knocked on the door to her friends apartment, still pissed.

The door opened, Herald standing there with no shirt on and in basketball shorts. Another thing he required from Earth culture: Sports.

"Hey." He said, voice as silky & sexy as ever.

The goth girl looked him over, not because she's interested, just because he's hot.

"Hi." She pushed past him and walked over to the beige couch nearby, sitting down and clutching a pillow.

The living space was the typical apartment. Sure, it was strange due to the dimensional diffrence. But it was the basic couch, coffee table, end tables, lamps, and TV. He had a bookcase also.

Mr. Smooth walked over, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Raven shook her head. "They forced me to attend another girl time." Herald had taken up a remote from the end table.

"Oops." He said, flipping on the television. "What they do this time?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Talked about sex, harassed me, I left, came back and they were watching porn like it was a Lifetime movie. They were resting on each other and just watching."

Despite her anger, Herald laughed. "Oh man..."

Dark blue eyes glared at him. "Shut up. And the worst part is, I have endure another next week."

Herald tsked. "Oh that's bad. Let's see whats on TV to distract you."

His slender brown finger continued to flip until he saw something.

"Look! Music of my Soul is on!" That was some daytime drama that Herald was freaking obsessed with. And he forced to watch it every time she's there.

The goth groaned loudly, just so he could hear how annoyed she was.

He looked at her. "What?" Then he did the stupidest thing possible- mimicked the show.

Raven sat there watching the half naked Herald showing a different side which she liked.

"Hey Raven? Raven? RAvEN? RAVEN?!"

The empath closed her opened mouth, looking at him.

"Yes?" She replied in an annoyed tone.

"Did you see how she betrayed her best friend"

Suddenly all of Raven's thoughts were out of the window.

"Yea, yea, yea, do you have any books I would be interested in?" She asked as if she didn't know where the books were.

Herald pointed towards the bookshelf. "Tons of 'em."  
Herald turned to her, noticing she hadn't budged. But hey, he was still into his show.

"Jazzy, you struck the wrong chord following those notes." He mimicked, looking at Raven expectantly.

She flipped him the finger. "Shut up." Before getting up and walking over to the bookshelf.

The trumpeter looked at her. "You know you like this s-" A buzz in his shorts pocket caught his attention. He did that type of male giggle as he went through his pocket.

"I think she's texting me, my new babe is texting me, oooh-oh." Herald sang stupidly, reading his 'text' on the circular cell phone.

Raven raised an eyebrow, a book in her hand. "So... You have a girlfriend I see."

The Limbodian smiled brightly and goofy. "Ugyeah." He answered, just like that.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a secret dork... What's her name?"

"Tisha... I think she's the sweetest melody to write her way into my comp-o-si-tion."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You people."

"What?"

"You know, lovestruck idiots... They hoard around me."

The super strange trumpeter gasped. "Oh no you didn't just call me a lovestruck idi-" His phone buzzed again, causing him to giggle.

Raven rolled her eyes like she always does when something ironic happens.


	3. What A Mess!

Raven sighed. She was in front of Argent and Hot Spot's apartment because the Punk hero asked for help. And she hung up before Raven could ask what for.

Raven knocked. And the door soon opened.

There Argent stood in her usual uniform, smirking but she couldn't hide from the empath that she was annoyed about something.

"Hi, Raven!" Argent said almost excitedly, leaning against her door and pushing it open with her bottom.

The totally stoic empath walked in. "Hi Argent." After fully entering she turned around and Argent closed the door. "What do you want?"

The New Zealander with zeal walked past her and ushered Raven to follow, which she did, but with suspicion. Argent so happily opened a door in the hall she led Rae-Rae down.

"This is MY room. I decorated it."

Oh, she didn't have to explain. The whole room's scheme was black and red and **everyone** knew Hot Spot was more of a black, red, and **orange** guy. And he isn't that fucked up to decorate everything he had in his favorite colors.

But another concern besides the state of the Punk's mental health was-

"Why don't you and Isaiah share a room?" The half-demon decided to pry.

Argent's black lipstick covered puckers curved down into a frown.

"Because he snores and kicks in his sleep." Her frowned deepened. "He isn't here anyways. The bloke is always out and about, probably rooting some slut."

The typical perverted smirk returned to her face.

"Oh, but he's amaaaaaazing. He's so rough and angry and I love it!" She sauntered over to her bed and hopped on it. "But he's never here. That leaves me so frustrated."

Raven really couldn't care less and wanted to know how this concerned her. And if Argent possessed her powers she answered-

"I need someone to talk to. Come sit by me, Raven."

The empath was still indeed a skeptic. The New Zealander's emotions were freaking her out. But she still floated over to Argent and said, "Why did you invite me here?" in deadpan.

The Punk grabbed Raven's arm and pouted. "Because, I needed someone to hang out with."

Raven tugged her arm away. "Star is better with stuff like this."

"She's annnnnnoying." Argent fake yawned. "And Bumblebee decided that Speedy deserves her attention. And she's stop helping me with my problem... I need help with it."

"What is it?" The half-demon asked questioningly.

The alien-human hybrid rocked a bit. "Well, Bumblebee and I aren't talking. She usually played with me on the weekends.. But Speedy stole her."

Raven may not understand normal teen shit or sexual stuff, but she sure as hell understood that."

She jumped up. "So, you and Bee are lovers but... Wait- Isaiah and... What do you want me here for?"

"To talk." Argent answered, shrugging as if she wasn't freaking the empath out. She lifted her leg up and unzipped her boots. "Look."

The empath watched suspiciously as Argent kicked off her boots and pointed to a tattoo. Well, two tattoo's.

One was IOE and the other was KOE right under it.

Raven had no clue what that meant. "Huh?"

"IOE is Isaiah Over Everything and KOE is Karen Over Everything. Isaiah has no idea what they mean too. I'm not telling him." Argent explained glumly, crossing her legs on the black comforter. "I thought what me and Karen had was just sex, but I actually love her. Not enough to leave my boyfriend, I love him more... But she has a place in my heart."

The goth listened to every word, feeling sorry for the New Zealander.

"I'm soooo confused. And no one's around now to help me out." She leaned over to Raven and whispered, "I'm a sex addict..." The perverted smirk was inching it's way onto her face. "Can't a nympho just get some blo- fucking love?"

The half-demon took a deep breath. "Again: How does this concern me?"

Argent ignored her and walked over to a door near her black dresser against the red side of the room. Oh, it wasn't mentioned that half her room is red and the other half is black? Well, Argent is that frigging original!

Back to it, she opened the door to a closet and pulled out a case. She drags said case to the bed.

"I'm about to show you my babies," She reached into her corset and pulled out a key. "when I'm not playing with these, I'm washing, shining, and lubing them." She chuckled. "I have issues!" The New Zealander unlocked the case to reveal many, many, many... many sex toys.

Raven gasped. "The fuck? **Why **are you showing me these?"

Instead of an answer, the goth was pushed down and pounced on, her lips ravaged. She used her powers to push Argent off just as she used her's to hold herself down. It's clear that Raven wasn't trying much.

The punk lifted her head. "You know I won't stop until I'm pleased. No use tr-"

"What the hell do you want, you crazy bitch!" Raven yelled breathlessly.

"Just some help! I can't-" She mumbled the rest, blushing.

The empath shoved her off. "What?"

"I can't get off without help." She whispered embarrassingly. "I'm sorry, virgin, but that's a shame."

Raven stood. "Well, ask someone else."

The punk grabbed her. "I swear if you leave this bloody apartment, I'll send a naked photo of you to every guy I know."

Blue orbs widened. "How do you-"

The empath's body was pulled down onto the bed, her cape ripped off.

"I told you, I do things when you sleep." She smirked. "I can show you... and if you rip em' up... I got copies."

Raven felt obliged to dojust a bit to protect her virtue.

"I like boobs." Argent smirked, squeezing at her breasts. "All sizes interest me. From flat-chests to humongous tits, don't matter to me. And you have a nice set, there Raven." She removed a hand from hers and squeezed the goth's left boob. "What color is your-" She pulled the squirming empath's leotard down. Her large bosom popped out, it's dark gray nipple still soft.

"Hey!" The empath scolded, slapping the punk's silver hand. "Don't touch my chest..."

Stupid Raven- That just encourages a sex addict to touch again.

"Argent! The h-" She was cut of with a kiss. She stayed still and motionless but then gave in just a itty bitty bit. The punks hands wandered, but the empath jumped away and pulled her leotard up, sensing something bad.

But...

Argent jumped on her again.

And the door opened. Argent jumped.

"The fuck?" Hot Spot asked wearing civilian clothing, looking his usual angry self. This time he was a bit confused as well.

Raven had a feeling a fight was about to start...  
The punk jumped of the bed. "Not what you think!"

"You were forcefully kissing someone other than me." He deadpanned. "The fuck you mean, bitch?"

Argent's face reddened. "Are ya gonna hit me? Is your blimin business what I do when you're **not** here? Me and Raven don't do nothin'... I fucking love Karen but she dumped me." He growled when she said this. "Yes, I fucking cheated. What do you expect when I'm a bloody sex addict and you're not here?! She's good to me in more ways than one, but Speedy stole that! And I bet some other bitch got you pussy whipped which I'm guessing I can't do..."

He was steaming, literally. Then he began shouting at her in Darija- Moroccan Arabic.

And she was shouting back.

Raven wanted to leave- but she should stay incase something goes wrong.

"Fuck up! Shut your bloody mouth, you fucking poofter. Eh, you been dicked down lately?"

The Moroccan raised his hand to strike her but froze.

"Don't act skite in front of Raven... You'll be thick as pig shit to try and lay a hand on me, you poxy bastard!" She screamed as he cussed at her.

The temperamental male shoved her to the floor, causing Raven to jump. She held a shield to block him.

The New Zealander stood up and growled. "Stay out of this, Raven..."

Cautiously, she dropped the shield.

Argent sprung into action, pushing him against the dresser with all her strength.

"The fuck! You dirty stinking fucking stupid ass..." A thick Moroccan accent appeared out of nowhere.

OOO, he must be maaaad!

She glared at him... Dropped to her knees, still glaring at him... She unbuckled his belt, still glowering up at him... She unbuttoned his jeans, still glaring at him... She tugged his pants down a bit, still glaring... She felt at the bulge in his boxers, glaring at him...

O-Kay... Time for Raven to morph up out of here. But wait- is Argent about to pull a Lorena Bobbitt?

The empath tied her cape, making sure- Oh, she quickly closed her eyes as the punk reached into the pissed teen's boxers...

Then she opened her eyes and made contact with Hot Spot, who was most likely wanting her to leave.

So, she left.

* * *

Any thought?


End file.
